ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- Hey, do you guys know about the Yugioh wiki? you should team up with them or at least cross-link!! angies (talk) 16:16, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ** I just came across this Wikia while doing a Google Search. I'm the founder of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, and I'm interested in teaming up.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) *** We are always willing to help other wikias. --Dragon Slayer 00:47, 1 November 2007 (UTC) **** Whoa, what? I mean, it's a good idea, but... seriously? And this has been going on for two years now?!--Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac ---- Is anyone else having difficulty going to pages? Instead of this Wikia, I get sent to Wowwiki. Does anyone know what happened? Chaos josh 20:04, 31 March 2008 (UTC) New featured article We should get a new featured article. As an import from Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia, I remember that they change which card is the featured article. We should have people nominate one of the cards that they made (if they want to), then we (all users) vote on which card to use as our new featured article. MaroonKangaroo 07:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *What card would you like to nominate to see as a featured article (besides one of your own)? Chaos_josh 00:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) A huge glut of nonsense and junk *I know the idea here is for anyone to be able to contribute cards. Unfortunately, the site has become a bit of a running joke among YGO players because of this. Many of the pages do not come close to fitting the standards established on page, and some are just ridiculous to be considered usable in a real game. I think some of the more blatantly junky pages ought to be deleted. Danny Lilithborne 09:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ** I agree that some contributors are just being silly, and that some of the pages are not properly made to our standards. That's somewhat my fault. (I don't correct the pages that seem overly powerful, such as those made by User:Dan1592.) A lot of the problem is that many of the best contributors either left (such as Desert Magic) or aren't creating for another reason (such as me). As for the deleting, I prefer not to delete pages unless they are stolen or marked for deletion. Also, can I hear how this has became a running joke? *** It is frequently linked to by players with the general sense of 'lol look at this'. Danny Lilithborne 23:46, 31 July 2008 (UTC) **** I'm guessing that it's mostly the suggested user that's being made fun of? I hope it's not any of mine, is it? Chaos_josh 00:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ***** I wish people wouldn't take these things personally when I bring them up. The important thing is to clean up the Wikia so it has some semblance of respectability. New junk is cropping up daily. Look at this card that was created today. How can a place where cards like this exist be not considered a joke? Danny Lilithborne 20:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) question I understand how to use the template but how do you create the actual page. and also do you create it on this wikia? because I've seen made up cards posted on the yu-gi-oh wikia. *To create a card, you have to create a name for the page, and enter it into the form about mid-way down on the main page. Then hit the "Create new article" button right next to the form. All fictional cards should be written here, and not on the other wiki. Chaos_josh 03:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Articles * Is it possible to make an article such that only a single person can edit it? If so, I would like to do that for one of my articles. EHeroDarkNeos 06:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :No, but you can use user blogs for content other people don't need to edit. See . Angela (talk) Xyz Monsters How do you create Xyz monsters? There's no category on YCM, so I don't know how to. character can we create custom character in ycm or we have to create in another wiki ?Bakurayuri 11:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I think you can, othoe it would be helpful if there was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Story to go along with the charater. For example Ace Kard, Jack 'The King' Kard, and Scorpion Rosa are three fan charaters I created, and I origanaly was going to do a 'fan TV show' called Yu-Gi-Oh! G (then I decided on Yu-Gi-Oh! WT). I never goten around to fleshing the ideal out beyond the basic concept. It is set in the time after Yu-Gi-Oh! and before Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Ace Kard, a female dulest from Las Vagis Nevada United States joins a World Tour in search for her missing father Jack "The King" Kard. The World Tour was created and operated by Maximilian Pegasis and includes vareous dulest from around the world, including from Mexico Scorpion Rosa (an insect/plant dulest). Eventuly, the Tour takes them to Egypt, where thay meet Isuza, which then ends seasion one. Seasion two will eventuly end with the reinunition of father and daughter. Seasion three, well, there might be a seasion three or not. Cards like Goth Magician Girl, Goth Magical Fan, and Goth Mystical Parasol were created by myself based on this concept (as Goth Magician Girl is supose to be her key monster). Anyways, the concept faded, but the cards remain. Steriaca 17:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC)